


Welcome To The Future

by KimDowney



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Black Character(s), Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 14:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19793002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimDowney/pseuds/KimDowney
Summary: Bee Coleman is an ordinary twenty year old college student living off of her inheritance and enjoying life as a young billionaire. On one fateful night, she finds a group of men and women in her lonely mansion and suddenly she has a family that loves and cherishes her...plus a cute younger guy who makes her heart skip a beat.





	Welcome To The Future

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine Logan Browning as Bee Coleman!

A young woman was startled awake by the sounds of bangs and clattering of pots from the lower floor of her mansion. Her eyes flew open and she quickly got out of her comfortable bed to grab a baseball bat from her closet. The woman adjusted her bright yellow bonnet before cautiously walking out of her room with the baseball bat held closely to her chest. Her long legs gracefully avoided the many pairs of shoes she had discarded onto the floor after her long days at school.

She took in a deep inhale of oxygen to calm her nerves down before she kicked open the door leading to her kitchen. Screams and swears flew around the kitchen as the young black woman pointed the wooden bat at the group of weirdly dressed people.

“Freeze and put your hands up in the air!” Bee screamed before smashing the bat against the wall to scare the trespassers, “Hands where I can see ‘em!” She screamed again without a care in the world about being seen with dried drool across her cheeks.

A woman with porcelain skin and bright red cheeks whimpered in fear, “Please spare us. We have no idea how we ended up in your house. Don’t hurt my family and friends please.” She clasped her trembling hands together as sobs wrecked her petite frame.

Bee winced, “Don’t cry. There’s no need to cry. Just...Just tell me what you’re going in my house so I can call the police and maybe no press charges against you.” She spoke in a soft voice as to not trigger any more tears from the other women in the kitchen.

A very pale man placed his trembling hands on the woman’s shoulders and pursed his lips, “Don’t fret my love. This kind young lady will surely understand our situation and will hopefully lend us a hand.” He sighed before turning back to Bee with sad eyes.

“My name is Alexander Hamilton. I have no idea how I ended up here–neither of us know. W-We were having dinner when there was a bright light and we all lost consciousness. We woke up here and we’re sincerely sorry for causing such a mess in your residence.”

Bee’s face twisted into a confused expression, “What the–did you just say your name is Alexander Hamilton?! As in, Alexander Hamilton one of the founding fathers of America?!” She gasped before her eyes rolled back into her head and passed out on the cold floor of her kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos and comments!


End file.
